Aliphatic amine polymers are effective as phosphate binders and have been described for the treatment of various conditions (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,496,545 and 5,667,775). For example, sevelamer hydrochloride, a crosslinked poly(allylamine) polymer, is currently sold under the trademark of RENAGEL® for removing phosphate from patients. Aliphatic amine polymers have also been described for the treatment of hypercholoestrolemia (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,963 and 5,679,717 and PCT Publication Nos. WO98/29107 and WO99/22721). For example, colesevelam, an alkylated, crosslinked poly(allylamine), is currently sold under the trademark of WELCHOL® for reducing serum cholesterol.
However, as the above products are currently available only as tablets, certain patient groups may benefit from the availability of these products in other dosage forms.